


Why Storms are Named After People

by Arastel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arastel/pseuds/Arastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finally understood why storms were named after people. Truth be told, it put a whole new meaning to destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Storms are Named After People

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd, but I had an idea that wouldn't go away. This is based of a Tumblr post that I found on Pinterest.

Gabriel understood now, why humans named storms after people; he understood destruction in a completely new way. It had been twenty years since Samuel Winchester had passed away at seventy-eight in his sleep; Gabriel cuddling up against the ex-hunter, not knowing anything was amiss until the next morning.  
To say the angel had started a downward spiral was an understatement. As soon as the funeral was finished Gabriel took to the bottle in a manner that Dean would have been proud of, finding for the first time in his existence how much cheap whiskey was needed to get his immortal being drunk. He managed to make himself invisible, knowing Castiel would try to comfort him, returning the favour the honey eyed angel had given the other when Dean had died of a heart attack years before. So the angel resumed his post as Loki for a few months, mechanically causing chaos while he tried to heal from the death of a mortal hunter he knew would dies and leave him alone.  
It didn’t work.  
Six months later he left Asgard, it wasn’t helping. Deep down, farther than the archangel would ever admit, he knew having Sam, his Sammich was the only thing that was going to heal the hole. Castiel found him in Kansas, sitting in the small house he and Sam shared for thirty some years crying over photos and a pile of cheap necklaces. The blue eyed angel had told him to knock off the sad sack act or he’d smite him.  
“How’d you do it Castiel? All I can think of is the fact that he’s never gonna hold me again, or tell me off for playing a stupid trick on him.”  
“I keep myself busy.” The other admitted. “It’s been almost eight years and I still won’t let anyone call me Cas. It doesn’t ever go away, but you learn to cope.” It wasn’t often that the black haired man was this honest, but he and Gabriel shared a common foe.  
“Everything I love to do reminds me of him. I can’t even fly without thinking about him” if possible, Gabriel began to sob harder, and Castiel found himself alone.  
Gabriel took himself to Vatican City. It was one of the first places that he’d taken Sammy knowing the giant nerd would love the history behind the place. So the archangel spent the day there, wandering around aimlessly as he lost himself in thought.  
They’d began to travel not long after entering a relationship. Sam and Dean has stopped hunting, finally realizing that they’d sacrificed enough. Since neither man had an interest in children; and neither angel had an interest in carrying said children, Gabriel decided that he would take Sam everywhere. It had taken them twelve years to get through the big places; the Vatican, Paris, anywhere Sam showed a slight interest in, and they were still doing small trips until Sam left him. Now it was painful to go anywhere.  
The angel couldn’t help but feel bittersweet over the fact.  
So here he was twenty years down the road. He’d gone back to heaven, though he blatantly ignored the fact that Sam was up here somewhere in his personal heaven with Dean. Even angels weren’t allowed to mess with the soul mate only clause of heaven, Castiel has explained that to him years ago. Every once and a while Gabriel tried to go back; he preferred it on earth and always had since the beginning of humanity. There was so much more to do and he wasn’t the most liked in heaven by a long shot. The downside was that there were memories of Sam when he tried to return.  
They’d gone everywhere. Swam with the dolphins, explored the rainforest—until the snake made and appearance, and visited every museum they came across. Gabriel came to love museums, not for the supposed treasures that they held but for the look that Sam had while looking at things from old civilizations. Because of this, he never complained at being drug into the boring buildings.  
This is why museums made him cry.  
The tiny house was as he left it. Covered in dust with clothes on the bathroom floor. The pile of cheap jewelry still sat on the coffee table in a tangled mass. The angel knew off the top of his head that there were two hundred thirty-eight necklaces. Sam collected one from each place they had kissed, never getting more than one from the same place. Gabriel blinked tears from his eyes, the ones Sam had constantly compared to whiskey, fingers curling around the necklace he wore. It was silver painted copper on a thin leather corn, but he loved it. It was a set of wings, and he’d added a G and S to the cord. He never took the necklace off. His way of remembering the one person who was completely comfortable around and was sure to accept him.  
He was tired of crying.  
Over two decades, he swore he spent at least half of that time sobbing. He’d started to believe that Castiel coped better than he did. His blue eyed younger brother could do as he pleased. He didn’t cry about Dean when he visited earth, and could even drive the damn Impala; he just wouldn’t let people call him Cas. That was only a nickname to be used by Dean. Gabriel on the other hand couldn’t handle visiting anywhere he and Sam had ever gone. He hated flying, remembering how Sam had often praised the gold appendages.  
He was sitting on their bed, after making it up with clean bedding when the realization hit him. Why American humans named the large destructive storms after people.  
Sam was his hurricane.  
The tall moose sized man had stomped into his life and his father be damned if the penchant the hunter had for plaid hadn’t ingrained itself into his mind. The archangel had known Sam for fifty-four years, but his memory of the hunter would be known forever. That was why they named storms, because like the wind, rain, and fear; certain things stayed with a person for years after the fact. This made Gabriel smile for the first time in what felt like forever as he grabbed the pillow that belonged to Sam all those years ago, memories flashing through his mind.  
Dimples. Flour covered plaid caused by a play fight while they’d been baking. Eyes that flashed green when he was happy, but were brown the rest of the time. Embarrassing family dinners with Dean and Cas.  
Samuel Winchester was his hurricane because he’d destroyed his life like nothing else had ever managed. Gabriel was sure that he’d met his downfall the same Tuesday he’d caused Dean to meet his a million times over. All his heartache was sure to be cosmic payback for all the pain he’d inflicted on the hunter way back when, but the happiness that came with all the memories he had was worth it. Even if it meant crying an ocean of tears for the rest of his existence.  
At least Gabriel knew why.


End file.
